Hell For A Trinity
by DontTouchMyTea
Summary: Alucard and the Hellsing org. bite off more then the can chew when they deside to open a coffin containing a depressed Able. this is going to be a yaio so that should explain the M. plz review!yhaa!
1. Chapter 1

**i dont oun trinity blood or hellsing!**

**yep, its back new and improved!**

* * *

><p>Hell For A Trinity<p>

At this moment we are in a bout, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Why? Because I was fucking made to go! if not for that dammed phone call.

~~A couple of week's before~~

Integra was to say it bluntly, incredibly board. They had not had an order for more than 3 days. At least that's what she thought till the phone rang. She leaped over the table vary unlady like and picked up the receiver.

"Hello! This is the Hellsing Corporation Hellsing speaking. How can I help you?" she was hopeful she didn't insult this person in any way while speaking. And was surprised to hear a panicked voice on the other side belonging to a woman.

"D-don't you specialize in a scary stuff?" now that was just irritating to Integra, _breath just breath_

" you can say that, now what is wrong?" the woman started braking down on the other end.

"p-please help! W-we were just fishing a-and weren't paying attention to where we went a-and ended up in the ruins. W-we started looking a-around and fond a d-door and opened it a-and in side was a c…c…coffin and it looked pretty old so my husband decided t-to open it and w-when he tried he was through back against the wall a-and knocked unconscious! So w-when I tried to drag h-his b-body I looked around and saw b-b-blood all over the w-walls and s-so I ran away and put my h-husband in the b-boat and drove away!"

_now that was interesting a coffin that won't open. Wait didn't Alucard say something like a warding spell to keep humans from touching him or something like that? Maybe he's like Alucard. That would be nice to have another ace up my sleeve and Alucard would probably like a mate, that is if it is a girl. Stop it your getting ahead of you self._

"miss, we will arrive in 2 weeks and remove the coffin."

"oh! Really, thank you so much, ok two weeks" and with that hung up the phone.

Integra took out a cigar and lit it. _let's not tell Alucard about this it will be a surprise._ She chuckled a bit and called William to look up wording spells and to tell him to get ready.

~~End of flashback~~

"so why are we hear again?" Alucard asked his master, then looking to the side only to see cop girl hanging over the railing emptying the contents of her stomach

"I haven't told you yet, but now seeing that you are calm enough ill tell you."

_Wait, this wasn't another surprise was it?_

"we receved a call saying some people found a coffin and that the coffin wouldn't let them in. and yes, I said coffin."

"so your saying, I'm on a boat, for three fucking hours listening to cop girl puck(hehehe this is what spell check said to spell it), just to look at an coffin?" but before his master could answer the boat lurched to a stop and she jumped out.

"No arguing Alucard. You do what I say and that's an order!" she started to walk through the door, and so giving a sigh Alucard jumped off to and walked through the doorway. And there right in the middle was a coffin.

"Alucard come here, there's writing on here in a different language" he saw Integra leaning over the coffin examining it. He walked over and leaned over her shoulder and then after looking at the writing moved her away from the coffin.

"master there is a strong warding spell over their causing any human harm if touched. Whoever put this spell on didn't want anybody getting inside. Hmm. There seems to be something carved on top of the coffin under the spell." Alucard now interested stepped forwards and read aloud so Ingred could hear him "To my loving priest and brother Able Nightroad." he paused and looked at Interga who just shruged, he went back to reading the messy sprawl "You are in my way brother, your contract with Catherina was broken and I killed everyone that new you, right in front of your eyes, you where exposed to die then from the loss but didn't, you just cried.(how pitiful) and then I tried to kill you. But sister didn't want you dead…again, so before I was able to kill you she used her powers to put you to sleep. It was funny the way you fell will yelling "Cain you basterd I'm…going…..to…kill" and then you simply fell face first. I killed her of Corse, but it was frustrating not being able to kill you so I put you in this coffin to forever rest with your memories your only company. And to make it worst I put a cures on you so if anyone does open this piece of shit that you would be in a contract, once again. Oh, and I put a sealing curse on the coffin. Your happy brother, Cain." Alucard just stood there wide eyed. I'm not the last one? He thought, but then was startled to hear giggles behind him.

"more like stupid piece of shit brother." Intera looked at Alucard and then ordered him to open the coffin" I need more help and I think you can have some fun with this person being you two have the same powers and all,(she paused) well at least some I guess. And he will be under your command making him being under mine so win, win!" she smiled then got serious "open it now" Alucard smiled and then looked back at the coffin and put his hand's on it.

"Your right this Cain fellow shore was stupid! He put a cures on the coffin only to affect humans." And with that started to slid the lid off and while doing so Ingred walk up closer to take a look at what was inside and then the lid clattered to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>ohhhhh~ im going to have fun with this, <strong>

**some what re wrighting the next chapter**

**and remeamber review!**

**DontTouchMyTea! **


	2. chapter 2: I

Chapter two

Different circumstances

The lid hit the floor and the clatter echoed throughout the walls off the room. Alucard and Integral looked inside and what they saw shocked them: a young looking man with glasses and silver hair that trailed his back, but the funny thing was, he was a priest. "This is not what I was expecting," Integra said, poking the body.

"Why does he look so… Alive?" someone behind him said. Alucard just smirked and turned to Integra.

"Are you ready master?" he asked. Integra nodded her head, then stood up and walked to the far wall, ordering all soldiers to take same. When Alucard saw that she was far enough away he took out his knife and slit his rist, letting his blood drip on the dead man's lips. "Let's see if you will except vampire blood," he whispered to the body.

His blood started to sink into the skin, and the man in the coffin shifted a little bit but did not get up. Alucard frowned "Hey, Able Nightroad, get up," he said to the body.

"… Ten more minutes, Esther." The body shifted again and then shot up, scaring some of the gunmen and causing them to move back in fear. "Esther!" he shouted. He looked around franticly, and when he saw a skeleton on a wall by the door, that Integra failed to notice, he jumped out of the coffin with such grace that even Alucard felt a little envy or something something els, and ran to the skeleton, his silver hair shimmering in the light of sun a crack in the ceiling provided. '_His hair looks so pretty.'_ Alucard just sat there frowning, sensing a drama about to unfold and Integra was looking at the priest, now crying in front of the skeleton "O god Esther, o god!" he sobbed falling to his knees.

"ALL MEN FALL OUT NOW!" Integral ordered feeling bad for the man, and thought he would like some privacy. Alucard stood up and briskly walked to the man, meeting with his master at the man's side. Integral reached out her hand and touched the man's shoulder "Sir, I'm sure that when she was killed by this 'Cain', she had no regrets," she tried. Alucard chuckled lightly at the thought of Integral trying to comfort the man. They stood there for 5 minutes's waiting for the man to stop crying. When Able felt like he grieved long enough he stood up and faced them, a scowl set on his face. Alucard knew that look...the look of revenge (wow bad ass Able!) but that look slowly mealted away into a sad smile

_Esther would not like it if i sawt revenge over her, she was happy and wanted me happy._

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, my name is Father Able Nightroad, my c-…..previous colleges had a code name for me when we were on missions. Crowsnick, it is." He scratched his head "I'm sorry I don't really know why I'm telling you this!" Alucard smirked knowing the answer and pleased with it.

"Because I'm your new master." He stated calmly, crossing his arms across his chest "You're just going through protocol by telling me your past." Alucard started circling the man like a tiger circling his prey. Able fidgeted under the man's gaze, feeling awkward in this position. "You look weak," Alucard announced bluntly.

"I-I apologize master…? " Able looked at Alucard.

"Alucard"

"Master Alucard, I may look weak but I am quite strong." Able looked at Alucard now "….Are you Dracula?" Alucard just blinked at Able and Integral left to give cop girl more pills, thinking at the same time

M_aby Alucard will fall for him_

"Yes I am," Alucard was impressed by the man figuring it out so fast. There was a loud grumble and Able blushed, indicating that it had come from his stomach. Alucard burst out laughing. "I would be hungry too if I hadn't eaten for a couple of centuries! Follow me." Alucard walked up to Able and kissed him on the cheek and walked away leaving a rather shocked Able in the room.

Able looked up to the sky's "Esther, my new master is going to be a handful."

* * *

><p>me: Ok I got 5 little kids here. and it's hard to type when every second they're in my room asking a question. (Esther died!)<p>

Lingering Sorrow_: Lol I guess I'm lucky then, since I've only got three here pressing the power button on my computer 'cause it looks like a gem_

_me_: I also understand it's a short chapter but I'm making up for it in the next one, mabey..

Lingering Sorrow: _ Better be_


	3. Chapter 3:

**At long last i have updated..this is outragously shot and i only have one thing to say that im sure most of you will understand...school**

** i thought this would be cool if i did this but at the end of each chapter im going to ask the question of the chapter!**

**soo...**

**Action**

* * *

><p>Able stood there, shock and realization filling him, feet rooted to the ground…. "What?"He questioned himself.<p>

Did. Did my new master just kissed me? Able pressed his fingertips to his lips, tracing the smooth skin. The kiss had been short but Able still tasted the desire on those lips, the desire that thirsted for him.

"Come on priest!" called Alucard who was standing next to the door with two blond woman. Able simply gulped and somewhat ran to the group at the door.

"My name is Integra; you will be following my orders." She looked at Able's gloved hand that was extended for a hand shake. "The first thing you need to know about me is that I don't shake hands" Able mouthed an 'OH' as he withdrew his hand. Integra then pointed to the blond next to her "This is cop girl" The blond nodded and smiled at Able shyly waving at him. Able just in the same matter waved back.

Alucard scoffed "Master don't you think we should be leaving soon?" Integra nodded and started ordering people around mainly shouting

"Get your bloody ass's back on ship! Were leaving!" Everybody started to file on to the ship except for Able who stood there telling Alucard and Integra to wait.

"What about my coffin?" Integra just smirked and left Alucard there who was also giving his own trade mark smirk.

"You don't need one" He explained walking onto the bout, leaving Able the only one left on land.

The huge bout gave off its warning horn and with that Able scurried up onto it.

By the time it was the end of the trip Able and 'Cop girl' had become very good friends, and found out that they have a couple things in common like, let's say…sea sickness.

* * *

><p><strong>i will most likely type more of it and then reupload this chapter so its longer. and guese what i wave only 3 days of school next week so...<strong>

**Question of the chapter (QOTC)**

**What is your greatist fear?**

** my Anwser= random people coming up to me and start licking my face...ya its really weird.**

**ill update rrreeaallyy ssoooonn **


End file.
